Talk:Link Joker/@comment-220.255.2.169-20130610181121
Warning: Viewer discretion is advised This game is going down the roads of Duel Masters...... Soon the old players will have no idea what the game is about and the community will only get smaller and smaller. In all the games there will be some egocentric "pros" who will try to defend the game as if they are the ones selling it, claiming that the game is somehow balanced if the skills of all the players are equal, which is a complete joke(look at DOTA). I once see a youtbe comment on the anime that one does not need triggers to win if one plays their card propely, I almost puked. True, better skills will of course gives you an upper hand, but the cards' strength and luck plays an even bigger part, especially in this game. It is bad enough that they made this game so luck based. Now, one may argue that every single game in the world needs luck, but I have never seen one game which needs so much luck that it actually becomes more important than skill. It's basically on a 70-30 ratio or worse. The only game which I see needs more luck than this is Weiss Schartz. Now people will start flaming me and asking me: "Why play if you hate this game so much?" No, I actually like this game. I was surpirsed, not shocked(yes there is a diff), by the amount of luck needed. When I started I was a noob,like you don't say? I will take the damage from a 18k attack then guard the 21k. With my skills, I beat a skilled player who started since vg came out in a tourney. Howeer, what made this game fun is actually the feeling of anticipation of a trigger, the excitement when you guard a 2 trigger pass and the opponent checks a trigger on his first check;when you get a six damage heal and starts to mock your opponent(friendly way). Now they just have to destroy it by making this........I don't even know how to describe this clan. It is clearly imbalanced and overpowered. I am sure some "pros" will come out with "solutions" to counter lock. It basically destroys everything, maybe even worse than if they develop Nubatama. It kills MC, yes it does, don't deny. Supposedly you have the cash to buy whatever cards you want, will you choose MC over this? It kills all break rides, if the clans your opponent is using actually has one, except Jewel Knight, which is useless anyway(+1 crit,seriously?). It kills every single clan. Just lock the 2 front circles, and they only have 1 attack per turn. Yes, it's possible to lock the 2 front circles, go check it out. Which brings me to the break ride. They killed every single clan without one, or seriously handicapped them. They also killed all the ride chains. The best part? The clans used by main characters in the anime gets all the limelight. Now we are forced to use break rides or we can forget about winning someone with one, unless you lucksack. Now, let the flaming begins. -TJ